demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Nine Mask Legion
The Nine Mask Legion '''are Earth-Lands deadliest forms of all magic; even lost magic to have ever existed. The group was form by Rozeluxe Meitzen, a man who lived thousands of years; rumored to be the creator of magic. When he first created this group he created different forms of black magic even used living sacrifices to do so. Rozeluxe sought out throughout Earthland to find 8 champions from neighboring tribes. And thats when finding his champions he then forge each of them different masked, thats when the 9 Mask Legions were forrmed only S class level power beings were recruited. And now a new leadership has taken place which is Kaiza Freyer a.k.a The Red King. '''History When Rozeluxe found eight neighboring tribes that lived in corruption and chaos, thats when he knew the lucky canidates was perfect to join his cause. Over the years he stayed in the shadows watching each tribe for that one individual to serve as a champion. After the 8 had risen from each tribe, they were brought to him where he granted each of them better life. Rozeluxe granted them power that each masked posess depending on the wielders magic and more importantly he granted to to cure the world from this disease(Humans) and to those who seek to protect them. Once he promise them this he had each member paint their village in blood, leaving it in its destruction as their alliegiance to Rozeluxe. Though after years to come Rozeluxe grew more and more suspcious of his champion's power to where he wanted to take them away. He soon betrayed his fellow kinsmen though failed when they all joined up and defeated him. But as they defeated him the evil curse that gave the members more power vanished. Shortly after this Kaiza Freyer was named The Red King and Leader of the Nine Mask Legion. Description The Nine Mask are classified as''' Holder, Caster,' and' Black Arts' due to the origin of the wearer and the deadly powers each mask possesses. In order for each mask to be used, any person must wear it as it merges with their face; in other words attach. The more the power of the mask is use the more the wearer mind is corrupt by its evil which will make it more difficult to remove. Each wearer has the ability from the mask to summon their own personal S'hadow Guards, beings made up of from the bodies of their dead villages covered in shadows or blood. They can change shape or look real as a human depending on the wearers choice. The shadow guards also uses the magic of the wearer, the power of this mask increases one ability even the weakest mage can rival an S class with wearing this mask 'Rules to Remember ' # There will only be one user per mask due to the mask's effects, unless the character dies or is purified, no other user may use the mask. # None of the Shadow Guards can have free will or emotions, they only follow what the user wants them to follow. # There are only two ways someone can remove the mask from the user's face, they purify the user's own negative energy, in which case the mask rejects them. The other is that if the user of the mask is killed, the victor can claim it for their own. # The Mask itself cannot be destroyed unless by the hands of the Dark Mage Rozeluxe himself breaks it in half. # Once the mask is removed from the user, the same user cannot use the same mask ever again, but can use the others ones. # Before the mask completely take a hold of the user for good. The wearer must have used the powers of the mask constantly (5 Times), before it actually stays on the wearers face. Though on the 3rd time it will only get harder to take off. '''Member(s) # Ryuga # Jeckt Saiko Nine Mask #'Destuction Mask (Shatterpoint Magic): '''Used by Kaiza Freyer #'Stalker Mask (Teleportation Magic): Used by Shiin Nosotchu #'Death Mask (Arc of Space Magic): '''Used by Erick Magnus #'Neko Mask (Reanimation Magic): 'Used by Morgiana #'Reaper Mask (Rumble Magic): 'Used by Azazel #'Craze Mask (Zombie Ghoul Magic): 'Used by Ken Kaneki #'Nin Mask (Velocity Magic): Used by Karma #'Unknown Mask (Arc of Time)': Used By Jeckt Saiko #'Mask of the Kingdom (Beast Supremacy Magic):' Used by Ryuga Category:Guilds Category:Dark Guilds